onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kids alliance
so kid is back and has bounty of 470,000,000 thats really impressive but it looks like hes gotten beat up pretty bad over the 2 year scars all over his body and i am not even sure if he has a left arm any more and has gotten desperate enough to form an alliance with hawkins who has a 320,000,000 bounty and apoo who has a 350,000,000 bounty witch is still pretty impresive but killers bounty i was a little disappointed in but anyways whats everyone thoughts on this alliance?? is luffy going to be apart of it down the rode?? whats their plan for the alliance are they going to try and take down a yonko to??? or is it just for protection cuz they cant handle the new world by themselfs?? ideas, theories lets hear them. 19:18, August 16, 2012 (UTC) luffy ain't gonna join the apoo,hawkins and kidd alliance... he's already allianced with law and if luffy were to alliance with the... that'd be overkill... I agree i don't think Luffy will join the alliance. I thing that Kid is struggling but not with the NW priates just with taking on a Yonko not sure which one though. Agreed, Luffy won't join the alliance with Kid, Apoo and Hawkins, Law is enough. I really hope the rest of the eleven supernovas won't be in a alliance as well, that would be pushing it. As for why K, A and H's pirates crew will be in a alliance, its most likely because they are going against a Yonko (since Law said one of the only two ways to survive in NW is to challenge them all the time), other then that I dunno. 05:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep very likely they gonna try taking down a yonko, and yah i hope when smoker goes back to the government, he ll make sure straw hat luffy's total bounty goes up... especially chooper :) I think the Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo alliance won't push through and he will have to join Law and Luffy like they did at the Auction House two years ago. With that they will be one of the strongest alliances in the New World. Either that or the Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins alliance will try to find Kaido, and the Luffy and Law alliance will look for Big Mam, or vice versa. If that will happen they might find both Big Mam and Kaido on the same island and become a battle between seven supernovas and two yonko. Dragonlord00X (talk) 13:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Because there forming an alliance dosn't mean there automaticly targeting an Yonko. There's other big shots out there (Brokers network) that are possibly just as strong as members of the Three Great Powers (Shiki & Yonko). This all alliance could lead anywere (if it even happens). Besty17 (talk) 14:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) There is no way they wont target a Yonko with the alliance because we already know that they have huge reputations and that they want to take on the Yonko. I personally think the alliance will clash with Luffy and Law and i think they will have a fight each other and Big Mom that will decide who take the Position of Yonko. I believe that the alliance between Law and Luffy just like the proposed alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Appo is to target the Yonko Big Mom. We know that Kid has already taken down two of her ships and that Law formed the alliance with Luffy to take down a Yonko, so it would make sense for it to be Big Mom since Luffy wants to take Fishman Island from her. What I believe will happen is that at one point in the New World the alliance with Kid will challenge Big Mom and at that same time Luffy and Law will challenge Big Mom making them clash at the same time and creating a mini war possibly. I also think that Law and the Heart Pirates who I do believe to be alive will be the forming of Luffy's pirate ship fleet. I don't think Law will betray Luffy because he seems to know about the Will of D, as he said "what will D bring next" during an episode after the war. The reason why he might have allied with Luffy as well as saved him from the injuries he sustained during the war is cause of him knowing about the Will of D and knows that Luffy will make a strong ally. However, it is also possible for Law to use Luffy to get to Raftel whenever that happens and then he will try to take One Piece, due I doubt this will happened. And I do agree, I was dissapointed by Killer's new bounty. I felt that it was to low, but as we know a bounty doesn't represent strength necessarily, so it is possible that he is much stronger then what his bounty reflects. Lightforce (talk) 17:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright some new ideas surfaced on my head, Im pretty sure the kid, hawkins , and apo alliance will target a yonko and if they do i think its going to be big mum simply because of kid targetting her ships. I also think that luffy and law are targetting another yonko only because we dont know for certain what name law said and we know how crazy,stupid, and rash luffy is. Asura23 (talk) 14:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, here's my theory, what if Law is actually in the same alliance as Kid, and it is some kind of conspirancy to kill Luffy, since Law admited he can't do it by himself. And also, excluding Zoro and Luffy, there are exactly 9 supernovas, and Luffy's crew has 9 members. Might just be a coincidence, but maybe they will have to fight the supernovas. Would be awesome